Don Cragen Retires
by military man34
Summary: After 30 years with the NYPD, Captain Don Cragen retires. A successor is chosen for the 16th Precinct and you will not believe who it is. Have tissues handy as he makes an emotional exit.


**The Retirement of Don Cragen**

Disclaimer: _Law & Order: SVU and related characters are the property of NBC and Dick Wolf._

Captain Donald Cragen has been with the NYPD for thirty years, fourteen of those with Manhattan SVU. He has decided that it's time to turn in his papers and enjoy his retirement and be Don Cragen, civilian.

He looked over the papers, reading them and absorbing what they mean. His lower lip was quivering and his eyes were tearing up as he signed his name on the papers. 'It's been a good ride, but it's time,' he thought to himself. He gets up from his desk and walks into the squad room. He scans the room to look at the people that have been his family.

He looks to the ceiling, takes a deep breath and calls everyone over. "Can I have your attention, please? What I'm going to say is not easy for me. I have signed my papers and given my two weeks notice." He says.

Olivia looks at him and asks, "You're retiring?"

"Yeah, it's time, it has been an honor to be your captain." He says trying not to cry. "I will stay on in an advisory role until the brass gets my papers."

"I have chosen a new Captain, you already know her. She is the senior detective in this precinct. Olivia, would you step forward, please?" Shocked with this news, Olivia walks over to Don. "Captain, I can't accept it. Please give it to somebody who can do the job better than me." Olivia says.

"No. You are my pick for the job. I trust you. Furthermore, you have the most experience and everyone looks up to you." He tells her.

"I want to make this as painless a transition as possible. I told the Chief of Detectives about this and he has given me approval to promote you. Would you raise your right hand, please?" She does as she's told. He says, "Detective Olivia Benson, by the power vested in me and the state of New York, I hear by promote you to the rank of Captain in the New York Police Department, Congratulations." The whole room erupts in applause at Olivia's promotion, offering their congratulations.

"Speech, speech." John, Nick, Fin and everyone else yells.

"Thank you, everyone. From the first day I started here, I have tried to be one of the best detectives on the force I can be. I know that this was a tough decision to make Don, but don't worry the squad will be in good hands. I will make all of you proud of me. We've been through good times and bad, you guys are my family and I love you all." She says with tears running down her face.

There was one person missing in this celebration, one person who was there when Olivia joined the 1-6 fourteen years ago, her best friend and former partner, Elliot Stabler.

Elliot retired a few years ago after shooting a young girl named Jenna. Sister Peg was also killed. He had seen and heard a lot over the twelve years he was with SVU, it got to him and he'd had enough and decided it was better for him to put his papers in.

**Two weeks later...**

Today is the last day that Don comes into work, tomorrow is his first official day of retirement. This is one day he never thought would get here. He's sad that he will be leaving, but happy that the unit will be in good hands. As he stands by the entrance of the unit, he smiles and thinks back on all the cases he helped solve, then feels tears well up and one falls and rolls down his cheek.

He sees everyone come in one by one into work as they pass by they either hug him, pat him on the back or shake his hand. He then walks to his office for the last time. When he gets in, he sees an envelope on his desk. He opens it and pulls out a card, on the card is a picture of the New York skyline, inside it says simply "_Thank You for what you've done for us. You have been and always be our friend. Good luck in your future._" He notices that everyone has signed it and he pays close attention to Olivia's signature and sees a hand drawn heart next to it and he smiles.

Amanda, Casey and Olivia roll a cake in front of him, it has his picture and the logo of the NYPD on it and it says, "Happy Retirement Don"

"We thought we would send you off on a happy note." Said Casey. "That's right, in honor of your retirement, we need you to come with us." Olivia says.

"What is going on?" He asks while walking out with Olivia, Amanda, and Casey. "Just an informal retirement party." Fin says. "Yeah, the official one is tomorrow night." Says Olivia. He also sees someone he hasn't seen in a few years, Elliot was back to see Don off on his retirement. Olivia is surprised to see her former partner, as well. She says to him, "You're looking good, El." "You too, Liv. It's good to see you again." He says wrapping her in a hug.

She tells him the good news, "El, I've been promoted to captain, I now run things here."

"Wow! Congratulations, Captain Benson." He smiles and thinks about the last two words he said. "I like the sound of that, seems to roll off the tongue nicely."

He looks over to Don, "So..." he paused looking down at the floor. "There's a rumor going around that you're retiring?" "The rumors are true, Elliot. I put my papers in, I'm going on a vacation somewhere, maybe play some golf and enjoy being a civilian." Don said.

"You'll enjoy it, Don. I certainly have." Elliot tells him while placing a hand on Don's shoulder. Don says something to Elliot and Olivia overhears, "You know, Elliot. In all the years you worked here, I have always considered you like a son and even though I was sad when you retired, you were my family." Elliot looks at Don with tears in his eyes, "Thanks, Cap. That means a lot to me."

Olivia turns around and says to Don, "You were the father figure for the guys, Don and we will miss you. We love you, Don and we always will."

Don thinks about what Olivia said, smiles and hugs her, Elliot, Casey and the rest of the squad.

"Now let's give you the send off you deserve, Don. Let's Party, People!" John says leading the way to the center of the squad room, Amanda hands Don a glass of Ginger Ale. They start telling stories of when they joined the force or the squad. The room was filled with laughter at some of the jokes, there were some teary moments as well over Don leaving.

**The next evening**

This was Don's night, his big sendoff courtesy of the NYPD. The reception hall had the head table for the sixteenth precinct with a podium, the rest of the room had tables set for the different precincts of the police department.

The room was filling up quickly, current and former members of the 1-6 were making their way to the head table. Dinner was being served, the meal consisted of T-bone steak with a baked potato and steamed or roasted vegetables, chicken alfredo and Rosemary pepper salmon served over rice. Drinks were nonalcoholic according to Don's request.

It was almost time for the man of the hour to make his appearance. The Chief of Detectives comes to the podium clinking his glass, "Can I have everyones attention, please?" The room went silent. "Donald Cragen has been with the force for well over thirty years and tonight we say goodbye to one helluva good cop and a good friend. We also say congratulations to Olivia Benson on her promotion to Captain of Manhattan SVU.

I know it wasn't easy to make the decision to retire Don, but I can see by your choice of successor that Manhattan SVU is in good hands. When my office recieved word that Don was retiring, I was sad to know that a man that I worked with all that many years ago would turn in his badge, it was like I saw one of my children leaving home for the last time.

While we say goodbye to our dear friend, we say hello to a new batch of detectives and while they won't be able to fill the shoes of a great police officer. I will make sure they live up to your expectations, Don.

Don, you are and always will be a friend and brother in blue. Enjoy your retirement, you've earned it. Congratulations." The room erupted in applause.

"Now, If I could have Olivia Benson join me at the podium, I want to make her promotion official." Olivia joins the Chief at the podium. "Raise your right hand" She does. "As chief of police detectives, I hearby promote you to the rank of Captain of Manhattan Special Victims Unit of the New York Police Department. Congratulations." There is more applause, only this time it's for Olivia.

Olivia spoke after her promotion, "Thank you. Ever since I could remember, I have always wanted to be a police officer. I worked and trained hard and now after seventeen years, I'm captain of Manhattan Special Victims Unit.

I have a lot more responsibility now and as the Chief said Don left some big shoes to fill. I will try and be the best captain I can be. Now, without further interruption I give you Don Cragen." There was more cheering as Don came to the podium.

It was now time for Don to give his retirement speech:

"_Thank you all for that warm reception and thank you all for coming._

_Wow! I never thought this day would come. There's a time in a man's life when he can look back on his career and he thinks, "I had the best job in the world and I never wanted to leave it." Well, here I am, I'm not saying goodbye but farewell._

_This was a rather tough decision to leave my friends and colleagues of the NYPD. I have met some very wonderful people in my life and I will never forget you. I am honored to call all of you my friends. I did the best I could and was rewarded in kindness and in the friendships I made._

_I'll miss many things, the smell of burned coffee, stale donuts, the camaraderie of everyone and the lighthearted moments of their lives. One thing I will never miss, the love of my second family, my brothers and sisters in blue._

_I can now do the one thing in my life that I wasn't able to do while on the job, relax, go to a Mets game and maybe get in a few rounds of golf. I may have the chance to help underprivileged children get on the right path in life and give them a father figure to talk to._

_Life is full of challenges and I have had the opportunity to meet each one of those head on and now I have another challenge, being a civilian, that will be hard but I can do it. _

_Many of you have told me in the past few weeks that I was like a father to you. I can tell you from the bottom of my heart that you have been like sons and daughters to me. _

_It has been an honor to be captain of Manhattan SVU and I give my best wishes to my successor, Olivia Benson. I would like her to come up here and accept a couple of tokens of my __appreciation." _Olivia comes back to the podium. _"Liv, the first item is a rock, it signifies strength, you are the rock of the unit. The next item is glue, it signifies the bond that we had when I was there._

_Thank you for sharing this celebration of my career with me and thank you for the support and friendship for over thirty years._

_I have faith that the sixteenth precinct will continue to grow and I trust that you won't give Olivia a hard time. Keep up the good work; you've been wonderful to work with._

_I would like to close by saying the last paragraph of the Police Officer's Prayer: "And when we lay down our night sticks, enroll us in your heavenly force, where we will be as proud to guard the throne of God as we have been to guard the city of all the people. Amen."_

_Thanks for everything, I'll miss you and I love you." _

There was not a dry eye in the room after Don spoke. The rest of the evening was filled with idle chatter about Don's career. He had a good career as a New York City Police detective and now he gets to live like the rest of us.

Please read and review.


End file.
